Meant to Be
by Serendipity545
Summary: Because, he makes me feel beautiful. Because he cooks breakfast for me because he can. Because the second I see him, I want to rip his clothes off.


"Get it through your head, Nate! I don't love you."

Caitlyn glares at the boy from Connect 3, the one she just shoved off of her moments ago. He's a little unsteady and more than a little drunk.

"But Caity, I knows you do." He slurs slightly, pouting. His eyes are bloodshot, and he's still swaying. With a sigh, Caitlyn grabs his arm and leads him away from the counselor's room. They were having a "Thank-god-camp-is-nearly-over-and-now-I-can-stop-watching-all-those-midgets" party. Mitchie and Shane were in the corner, tipsy and touchy-feely. Jason had brought Ella along to the party 'for old time's sake'.

"First off, my name isn't Caity. No one calls me that except my half-deaf bitch of a grandmother. Second of all, shut up and be grateful that I'm going to stay out here with you so you don't die or something." She drops him into a chair in the mess hall, before twirling one around and sitting on it backwards, resting her arms on the back of it.

The awkward silence as a drunken Nate stares unblinkingly into her eyes is pissing her off.

"Would you stop doing that?" Caitlyn snaps.

"Why? Are you realizing that you've loved me this whole time, by staring into the windows of my soul?" Idiot. Drunken, babbling idiot.

"No, Nate, I'm not. It's just creepy 'cause you aren't blinking."

The silence that follows _that_ as they sit in the dim, empty mess hall is more bearable. Nate slumps over the table, and he seems to possibly be sobering up. "Why won't you be with me, Caitlyn?" Everyone always said we'd end up together. Meant to be, like Mitch and Shane." His voice is lost and forlorn, and Caitlyn can't help but wince as she realizes that underneath it all, he's still sixteen years old.

"Nate, for christssake, we're in our twenties now. And yet every time we're in the same room, you end up talking about how we're 'meant to be'. Even when my date is standing _right next_ to me," Nate grimaces, or possibly smirks, remembering. "But, you've refused to understand why, time and time again, I've said no."

"Because you're afraid I'll hurt you?" Still drunk then. Caitlyn grabs his chin and turns it so they can lock eyes.

"Read. My. Lips. It's because I don't love you."

"But why not?"

"Because, Nate, because. Because you don't make my heart flutter, or my pulse race. Because I can't imagine anything other than friendship with you. Because I know we're too much alike for it to _not_ fall apart. Because I'm not part of the perfect world you've all created." Caitlyn pauses, running a hand through her hair.

"I see Shane's disapproval when I kiss Sander. I've had Mitchie scream at me for being blind. I've had three interventions to date, on how I was letting you slip away."

"That's silly, Caity-I mean, Caitlyn. I don't want anyone else. I'm not going anywhere." Did someone replace Nate's brain with Jason's or something? Caitlyn suppresses a yell as she tugs at her hair, and leans back, deflated.

"I want you to Nate. Find someone who can make you happy the way Sander makes me happy. You deserve it."

"Just let me know, why do you love him, and not me?" Caitlyn ponders for a moment.

"Because, he makes me feel beautiful. Because he cooks breakfast for me because he can. Because the second I see him, I want to rip his clothes off. He can put up with my crazy hours at the studio, and because he sees me as more than a neat, pre-packaged deal." Softly, she tells him, "I shouldn't be with you, Nate, just because all of our friends are together. I should be with you because I love you, but I don't."

Nate stares at the chairs stacked upon the tables, their silver legs gleaming in the reflected light that originates from the party down the hallway.

"I think it finally sunk in. Want to add anything to make sure?" At the hint of bitterness, Caitlyn blushes.

"I also love him, because we're getting married." Nate looks at her sadly, trying to tug up a corner of his mouth.

"I guess that would definitely make the message stick. When?"

"Two days. We're eloping, because…" She jerks her head towards the party. Nate nods again, before standing up and taking her hand in his.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure they'll be very happy to hear the good news." It's easier to say than he thought, but it still hurts. His heart _hurts._

Caitlyn stands up as well, and leads him back to the hallway, where they can hear Peggy's newest single playing on the radio. She gives Nate a hug, which he responds to instantly, surrounding her with warmth. He rests his chin against her head,

"I love you Caitlyn." She stiffens momentarily.

"I don't love you, Nate."

"I know. Best wishes for you and Sander." He untangles himself from her and walks back into the party.

From her purse, Caitlyn's phone buzzes, signaling and incoming text.

S: _I'll be there in ten. The bags are packed. Ready to become my wife?_

She sends one back, fingers flying.

C:_ Born ready. Love you. xox Caity._

* * *

Eh. Hehe. Soo, those of you who would like to kill me for murdering Naitlyn...it's that girl over there! -Sprints away in the other direction-

And -Gasp- I used dialouge. For the first time! Shocking, I know. Reviews appreciated, Serendipity545


End file.
